


In Darkness of the Past

by FlamingRedAnon



Series: From the Past to the Future [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, RightStick, rightmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Henry has a nightmare and Right Hand Man is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Series: From the Past to the Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094900
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	In Darkness of the Past

Henry found himself walking down a spiral staircase that seemed to go on for ages, the walls turning darker and darker as he kept going further. Eventually he sees a steel door at the bottom and goes to open it, only to find a room with pale yellow walls and a small bed, with Right Hand Man, no longer with his cybernetics and Reginald standing before him.

"You don't deserve someone like Right Hand Man you dirty thief." Reginald said, putting his arms around Right Hand Man. Henry tried walking forward but for some reason he couldn't get any closer to Reginald. "I love him, I know I don't deserve him but I love him!" Henry exclaimed, reaching out to Right Hand Man.

Reginald snorted "If you weren't here, he would of never gotten hurt. If you weren't here, he would be happy." The room got larger and darker and eyes started seeping through the walls, judging Henry. Right Hand Man's face turned to static as Reginald grabbed his arm to lead him away.

"Come back, Righty, please! I love you, please don't leave me!" Henry said on his knees as the room and eyes only grew larger. Right Hand Man opened his mouth that formed on his face but only static noises came from them. Henry tried to run to Right Hand Man but then the floor turned into a black abyss, swallowing Henry and causing him to fall endlessly.

"Shh shh shh shh, It's ok, it's ok."

Henry woke up, scared, slightly confused and heart racing. He then noticed Right Hand Man's right arm holding on to his stomach with his left arm stroking Henry's face. He turned over and tightly hugged his lover, tears forming in his eyes.

Right Hand Man gently lifted Henry's face and kissed him on the cheek. "You must of had a hell of a nightmare Henry, I woke up to you tossing and turning, mumbling stuff like "I love him" and "don't leave me"." Henry looked down, embarrassed his woke his beloved before speaking. "It...it was a room, there were eyes judging me, Reginald was there telling me I didn't deserve you and it was my fault for everything. Y..You.. you were there too and I couldn't reach and then I just fell and fell." Tears started back welling in Henry's eyes despite knowing it was just a nightmare.

Right Hand Man pulled Henry into a hug, nuzzling his face into Henry's face. "I ain't never going to leave you Henry, you are my world, my personal treasure. What's in the past is that, in the past, what matters is that you are here with me. And if anyone has a problem with us, real or otherwise, then they can stick it up their backside."

Henry let out a chuckle which caused Right Hand Man to smile. "I love you Henry, always will." Henry tenderly kissed Right Hand Man and said "I love you too Righty." before sinking back into the arms of his lover.


End file.
